Phone Calls, Coffee & Boxer Shorts
by JT4Life
Summary: What happens when Olivia gets a wake up call from Peter? And not necessarily in a literal sense....! Straight up Peter/Olivia! Enjoy :D


_AN: I wrote this one a few weeks ago but never got to posting it.... It doesn't take place anywhere specific, it's just out there somewhere! No spoilers, and I don't own Fringe or Bolivia (sadly). I hope you guys enjoy it, and as always, pretty please with a cherry on top leave a review!_

* * *

**Phone Calls, Coffee & Boxer Shorts**

Olivia jerked awake to the sound of someone pounding heavily on her door. She buried her head under her pillow and moaned. It was – she checked her watch – eight o'clock on a Saturday morning, so the only thing that she would be doing was paperwork. If there were something important, Broyles would have called her. But he hadn't, and now some idiot was trying to break down her door on the only day she might have to sleep in for… a _very_ long time.

Olivia rolled out of bed, got a bit dizzy from standing up too quickly, and marched off to answer the door. Angrily, she unlocked the deadbolt and yanked it open expecting to see a paperboy or someone along those lines, but was taken by surprise when the familiar face of Peter Bishop greeted her instead of a scrawny teenage boy with a rolled up newspaper.

"Olivia… hi," Peter greeted her. "Is everything ok?"

"Despite the fact that you just woke me up, yeah," she replied all too quickly, having just remembered that she was clad in nothing but her boxers and tank top.

"Well, you weren't answering your phone and I just thought…" he trailed off awkwardly. He too seemed to be somewhat… _distracted _by Olivia's outfit.

"Oh, sorry, Peter, I don't know why I didn't hear it." Olivia folded her arms across her chest and looked down at her toes, feeling her face go hot. She tried to keep the conversation casual and light. "Would you like to come in? I can put some coffee on if you'd like."

Peter shrugged. "Sure, I haven't had my three cups yet." He grinned that amazing grin at her and Olivia smiled back.

"Please, sit, I'll start the coffee," Olivia motioned for him to take a seat on the couch, and he did. "So," Olivia asked as she went about the kitchen, "Why did you really come here? Just to check on me?"

"Yep, that's all," Peter grinned again. "You're a hard lady to get a hold of." Olivia laughed a little at his joke. Now she was relaxing a bit more, starting to forget that a moment ago she couldn't look at him without feeling exposed.

The coffee was done. Olivia poured two mugs and brought them over to the couch. "Thanks," Peter said upon receiving his mug. They sipped their coffee in silence for a few moments.

"Actually, there is something else I wanted to ask you," Peter said, shifting his position ion the couch to face her. Mirth and humor sparkled in his eyes.

"Go on," Olivia prompted him, giving him an uncertain smile. She also shifted her pose to face him, for as mischievous as Peter could be, she really did want to know what he wanted to ask her.

"How did Special Agent Olivia Dunham come to own a pair of boxers shorts?" Olivia laughed out loud, not even caring how much she was blushing. She threw her head back and almost choked on her mouthful of coffee. Peter was laughing too. "Because, y'know," he continued, once they had both caught their breath, "I didn't think that you were capable of wearing anything besides a pants suit and blouse."

"Well now you know," she said with a hint of a smirk.

"No, but seriously," Peter pressed, "You… there's a lot more to you than meets the eye, Liv."

Olivia gulped and self-consciously tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I've learned more about you every day since we met… and I just wanted to say that you're not just another Fed. Actually, you're probably the most interesting person I've ever met. And you should be flattered because I've met quite a few characters in my time." He took a big sip of his coffee as Olivia watched him, her mouth slightly open. Never had Peter Bishop ever said something like that to her.

She struggled to find the words to thank him, but it all came out in an odd rush, "I… I well, thank you, that… that's really sweet." He wasn't always the most eloquent with words, but Peter sure did know how to compliment a girl - in his own way. "You're not too bad yourself, Peter."

He put his mug down and waited for a minute prior to fully turning to face Olivia. Her face felt hot again under his gaze. She saw this man every day, but only was it when he looked at her so intently, when no one else was around, did it make Olivia's head spin and her heart skip a few beats.

Finally, he spoke, "Now how much easier would it have been for me to say something simple like you did? It would've saved me the embarrassment of rambling on like that."

"No, the rambling was fine, really," Olivia confessed.

Peter rolled his eyes. "Of course it was because it was all about you!"

"You got me there," she replied with a hint of a chuckle. God, it was so easy to laugh around him. Olivia couldn't remember the last time she'd laughed so much in such a short period of time.

"Oh, lose the halo, Liv," Peter smirked and pretended to swat at something over her head.

"Hey!" Olivia ducked and whacked his arms away, trying to hold back her giggles. Peter caught her flailing arms in his hands and pulled her toward him.

"No rough-housing on the couch, kids," he said in a mock serious voice. Olivia expected him to release her right away, but he seemed hesitant. Peter had pulled her close enough to him that she could smell the lingering scent of coffee mixed with his cologne, which wasn't obnoxiously strong. Suddenly, Olivia came to the understanding that neither of them wanted to let go.

Olivia felt as though all her will power was gone, lost in his eyes. Both were still breathing heavily from the mini struggle. Without consciously thinking it, Olivia found that she was leaning even closer to Peter, and he was doing the same. Olivia's thought process was muddled and suffocated by Peter's breath as it blew across her lips. They were so close now….

_Buuuuzzz. Buuuuuzzzz._

Peter didn't break their gaze but offered Olivia a small smile. "I think we found your phone."

"I think it's under the cushion behind you," she replied quietly.

He nodded and looked down at her hands still held firmly in his. "You probably ought to get that call."

"Yeah, it might be Broyles."

Still, neither showed any hint that they wished to let go of the other.

Then without warning, both pulled away and dropped their hands simultaneously. Olivia got up and retrieved her phone from behind Peter.

He got up too and stood awkwardly before her.

She put the phone to her ear. "Olivia Dunham."

Peter stood in silence and waited.

"That was Broyles… Something just came up, we have to meet him downtown as soon as possible." Olivia's heart was still thumping in her chest much louder than it should have been; she wouldn't be all that surprised if Peter could hear it too.

He smiled. "Ok." His eyes were honest, open. He wasn't going to make anything between them awkward if he could help it. "But you really ought to change into something a little more presentable."

Olivia nodded into her bedroom tried to hide her embarrassed smirk as she went. "Don't forget your phone, it's on the counter!" he called after her.

"I'll meet you in the car," she called back, rolling her eyes. Olivia changed quickly and hurried out of her apartment, grabbing her phone on the way.

As she made her way to the elevator, she contemplated the small object in her hand. Her day had started because Peter hadn't been able to reach her, and it was this small electronic device that had stopped her from kissing Peter. She had no choice now but to admit it to herself that they… they would have kissed had her phone not rang exactly when it did.

Who would have thought that such an inanimate object could make certain aspects of her life suddenly seem so… obvious?

* * *

_So...?_

_I'll add some chocolate sauce and sprinkles on top if it makes ya happy...._

_=)_


End file.
